The Treasoner's Princess
by Kazuma Prime
Summary: The ideal life, that's what many a friend and schoolmates have said. But while he may have what others desire, it's not what he really wants. After a late night incident, Kazuma may get just what he wants, or more like who he wants. But with what one wants, can come unexpected and unwanted results. [See author profile for fanfic future]
1. Encounter

Author Note: Hey, SuperShadow30 here. Well, it's been quite awhile since I've published or updated anything, so I figured what better way to get back on track with things here than to publish a fic on an anime that I've long been planning on publishing. This will be an s-CRY-ed fic, yes I understand it's an older anime/manga, but I've loved it since I first saw it back in 2005 and for awhile now I've wanted to write a fic based on it. However this fic will be slightly different. It will be a high-school fic (yes I know I've done several of those lately, but this will be the last HS fic of any kind I publish for quite awhile, I swear), and there will be several elements that will and wont be in the story. For instance:

Alter-users will be in, but far fewer than in the anime or manga, Kazuma will be the only known Alter-user to start out with, and this will only be by a few people only.

It will take place in their senior year.

Kazuma and Ryuhou's rivalry will be slightly downplayed, being that they are more of ex-friends than enemies.

A few characters will be crossing-over, emphasis on a few so that the main characters are the focus almost the whole time.

Characters will be _slightly _OOC, but not by a huge margin.

As for other changes, you'll have to read through to find them. As of yet, I haven't decided on if they're will be any huge fights like in the anime, but expect some action, and yes I hope to have at least one major fight between Kazuma and Ryuhou by stories end. As I'm not the most dedicated of writers and I have at least 4 other stories I'm working on, updating wont be constant, but I will do what I can to make sure it stays updated within a fair amount of time, provided that enough people like it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic.

"..." = speech.

_Italics_ = thoughts.

**Bold** = Yelling, inner conflict/inner voice, etc.

**Disclaimer: **If you seriously believe that I own s-CRY-ed, you're out of your freakin' mind. If I did, I'd have my own place and everything I could ever ask for cause I'd have money. I'm broke, got nothing. So no, I don't own s-CRY-ed or any of it's characters if you still haven't figure it out. I only own the plot, that's mine.

* * *

Kazuma's POV

_Rain, rain, rain...dammit..._

I stared out the window while thinking to myself, sighing in disgust.

_Ugh, as if this night couldn't get any worse._

All I wanted to do was just enjoy this Thursday night, but no, Cougar had to invite our whole circle over...Kimishima and Ayase, Akira...all I wanted to do was just play Xbox, and could they possibly turn that damn movie up any more?!

_You're probably wondering why I'm gripin', so I'll explain. Name's Kazuma Torisuna, age 18. It's April...damn...twenty...ninth? No wait...ah! The thirtieth, two-thousand-nine._

"Hm...prom's this Saturday isn't it?" I said while propping my head up with my hand, staring out into the growing darkness. Glancing at the clock, I see it's just now 7 pm.

_Geez, is it really that late? Coulda sworn just yesterday we won state in football._

Thinking back, I'm gonna miss playing high school sports. Maybe I wasn't the star player, but I did have fun crashing through that defense line. Coach always said I could go pro if I really wanted to. Eh, who wants a bunch of jerks following your every move through life? No thanks.

_And basketball._

Not nearly as exciting as football, but at least it gave me something to do after the season was over.

_Anyway, I'm a senior at the local high school. It's not much, just a few hundred students, but I'm not complaining. There's no way I could go to one of those huge ass schools with thousands of other people. Not a fan of people, not that I'm anti-social where I hate socializing, just like my space is all._

Getting up, I walk out of the living room and into the kitchen. It's still a little light out, even with the storm overhead. Opening the fridge, I look to see...nothing I want.

_I'm your normal teenage guy, like sports, video games, stuff like that. Also don't mind a good fight now and then, and girls, cant forget them...but then again I'm one of the only guys in the senior class that hasn't even dated, danced, or hell, even had a good conversation with a girl lasting more than a minute or so. Kinda wish that I was a bit more like my "brother", Straight Cougar._

Closing the door, I look over into the main room of the house, seeing everyone in the light given off by our huge 50-inch tv. Kimishima and Ayase on the couch against the wall across from the tube, Cougar sitting on the sitting on the love seat that sat on the edge of the carpet, separating the room from the breakfast nook. Basically, the kitchen, breakfast nook and main room were all one big room.

_Cougar's not really my brother, more like an arrogant ass who taught me everything I know about fighting. Let's see, besides him in my little circle-of-friends, there's Kanami Yuta, she's almost into high school now I think. Like a little sister, yet she also tries to act like my mother sometimes too. Annoying but I would never say that to her up-front._

Glancing around, I notice that I don't see the two others that should be here. Going over to the sliding door that led out to the backyard, I look down over the couch and see...Akira and Kanami laying on their stomachs side by side watching the movie up close. Oookay, I think I'll keep my eye on those two from now on. If its what I think it is...oh boy.

_Then there's Kimishima Kunihiko, been my best friend since way back in grade school. Him and his girl Ayase Terada are always the guys I hang out with on a Friday night. That Ayase...always knows how to get me pissed off. And yet, I know she doesn't mean to, just knows exactly which button to push to get me cursing a storm. Her __and her brother, Akira live alone._

Heading to the bar, I grab my jacket and slip my shoes on. "Hey Kazuya, where you going?" Cougar turns his head to look at me. I grit my teeth, my eyes narrowing in annoyance. Damn him, I can never tell if he really cant get my name right, or if he's just trying to piss me off. Either way...

_Aside from my group, there's a few people I see as acquaintances I can more or less get along with. There's Asuka Tachibana and his girlfriend Cammy, not sure what her last name is. They're pretty cool, sometimes I eat lunch with them. There's Scheris Adjani, she's alright I guess. Only thing I have a problem with her is that she wants to be with that uppity prick, Ryuhou Tairen. Damn him, just thinking about him pisses me off! He used to be a cool dude, till he learned his ability to use Alter._

"I'm gonna go for a walk to the Circle K, I'll be back after a bit," I replied. Blinking, he looks out the window. Kimishima, listening in pauses the movie. "Dude, it's pouring outside...nevermind," he said. As he paused the movie, we could all tell that it had died down, slowly stopping. "There see? I aint wasting my gas."

_Oh yeah, forgot you probably don't know about Alter. It's the super-rare ability of a select few who can manipulate matter to however they like. So far, there's only two I know of, him...and me._

"Wellll, you wouldn't have that problem if you would get a more fuel-efficient car. Helps to use your head, little Kazu," Ayase goaded while smirking at me with that I'm-better-than-you-are voice. "Shut it, you know I love that truck. Kimishima and Cougar helped me buy it. Yeah it might not be easy on the stuff but I don't care. I like that Chevy, the way it sounds, looks, feels..." I replied.

_That's right, I'm an Alter-user. Mine encases my right arm in really tough armor up to my shoulder, and three fins jut from my back. My hits are so hard they'd put you in the emergency room the second I make contact. As for Ryuhou...well I've never actually seen his, but I have heard of it._

"Is that why you don't have a girlfriend, Kazu-kun?" Kanami joined in, calling me THAT name of all names. Everyone burst out laughing, growling I threw my arms up. "Dammit Kanami! You know full well that's not the case!" I attempted to say, rushing over to get them to stop.

_I think that's about it for the guys I know of that are my friends, allies, and enemies._

"Well, I heard somewhere that guys who love their vehicles more than anything else and like acting tough are probably covering up for something that's maybe somewhat lacking-" WHAM. That'll shut Ayase's annoying brother up real fast. They were all in fits by now, Cougar rolling on the ground, Kimishima's eyes watering. "Screw you guys, I'll be back," I replied, slamming the front door as they continued to roar with laughter.

_Well...there is one more...her name is Mimori Kiryuu. She's an odd one, that's for sure. She's amazing looking, talented, kind-hearted, smart as hell, athletic as hell, pretty much one of the most popular girls in school. Yet she's often off by herself. In fact, as far as I know the only people she talks to are her boyfriend Ryuhou, and the few girls I know of._

I sighed as I walked down the drenched streets, the cool air brushing against my cheeks. It had to be around 60, not enough for you to freeze to death, but enough to give you a chill, especially if you were out when it was raining.

_So weird that someone like her could actually LIKE that ass, let alone him want her the same way. But then, there have been odder things._

I kept walking, trying to get my head cleared up. I couldn't help it...it was so weird. I should be thrilled I'm finally graduating. Most everyone was sure I'd drop out, my grades always in the friggin' toilet whenever football or basketball ended. And yet this year was different, I'd managed to keep them up. Guess being a senior, I realized it was my last chance so I might as well go out strong and ontop of things.

_Well, that covers my personal life....well, almost. My last name's Torisuna, I was given that name since I don't know my real last name. My parents...no idea what happened to them. Kanami's the same way, her parents died when she was young so a lot of the time, when she doesn't stay with me and Cougar, she lives with her granddad._

Walking into the convenience store, I walked to the back and grabbed a few goods, a thing of candy and a soda. Heh, what? You thought I'd get what, some over the top energy drink or some crap like that? Please. Paying for my stuff, I headed out and started back for home.

_That's not to say that I'm dirt poor, my parents did leave me a fair amount of money. I just don't get more than a set amount every week. Tch, they aren't even around and they give me an allowance. Anyway, guess that pretty much covers everything._

Man, I'm sure gonna miss all this...high school, taking things easy, not worrying about having a job or getting a girlfriend or anything like that. I don't know what it is, but something about this time of my life...I just couldn't get enough of it. It's almost like a drug, I enjoy every second of it...whenever Ryuhou's not around.

_Dammit, I hope it doesn't rain anymore. I don't mind the rain, but I'd rather see more appropriate weather, like warm and dry. It is spring after all._

* * *

Normal POV

The clouds overhead still threatened to pour, and yet Kazuma didn't bother to hurry home. He glanced around at his surroundings. The town was a small farming community, had just over 8,000 people living there, but the whole place was spread out. Only about 40 percent was commercial and industrial, the rest was all residential areas; schools, small convinience stores, things like that aside from houses. As he walked down the street, he noticed a 2008 Ford Mustang, one that he saw drive by the store as he walked in. It was parked along the side of the road, it's engine off and lights out as well. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

What he heard next though, made him stop and reassess things. Two, no make that three voices could be heard down an alleyway that the car was blocking. (Author's note: The type of alley in this town is a piece of property owned by the city that runs between two people's property and is mostly used for parking cars, burning leaves, storing wood, etc. It's mostly covered with grass and weeds.) The teen could make out a struggle, someone was probably getting beat up or mugged. Thinking over his options, he sighed. "Weakest thing to do would be...ignore and continue on. Yeah forget that," he said to himself. Walking over to a spot in the wet grass, he set his bag of goodies down and headed around the side of the car and entered the foreboding space.

What he heard and saw next made him freeze in his tracks. He couldn't tell who the two men's voices were that were heard, but he'd recognize that girl's voice from a mile away.

"Come on, make this easy and just lie still," one assailant said.

"Yeah, keep still or you'll get way worse than what were going to do," the other replied.

"Please...just let me go...I don't want any of this!" the girl cried.

"Shut up!"

A loud crack of a hand smacking a cheek was heard...and it didn't sound too friendly. Kazuma winced as he heard the sharp gasp from her mouth.

"Please...someone help me! **PLEASE!!!**" she cried desperately. He knew it...it was Mimori.

"Tch, like anyone's gonna save you. I bet you'll feel real good when we get these damn clothes off," the first one goaded, obviously the leader.

"Hurry up Gary, I want to get in her before someone comes along."

"Relax Paul, there's not going to be anyone out tonight. To cold and wet, just like our girl here," Gary smirked as he tore off Mimori's shirt, causing Mimori to scream.

"Yeah, this will be good-"

"You two bastards are dead," growled a voice from the head of the alley. The two looked up, only for Gary's face to come face-to-fist with an armored fist. The teen was sent flying into a stack of wood, ending up under several blocks of kindling. The attacker whirled around, his fiery golden gaze meeting with the terrified vision of the second would-be rapist. He whimpered before yelling, whipping out a knife he rushed forward, intent on silencing Kazuma. Had it been someone far less strong and less of everything, he might have succeeded. But against this mountain of a man, he didn't have a chance in hell. The knife stabbed against the golden armor on his forearm, easily breaking the blade as it whirled off into the darkness, embedding itself into a wooden fence. Paul slowly turned from where his knife went to look into the rage of this seeming-monster.

He fell to the ground, pathetically begging for his life.

"Please, no! I-it wasn't my idea, it was Gary's! He's one who spotted her! It was him! Please...mercy!"

Kazuma growled, grinding his teeth. His begging only pissed him off all the more. Reaching down, he grasped Paul's collar, lifting him up off the ground.

"Mercy? Sorry all out of that. Pieces of shit like you..." Kazuma said, his eyes closed as he let go of the attacker-turned-victim. He roared in a final fit of rage: "**...DON'T DESERVE MERCY!**". Everything moved in slow motion as his arm's elbow bullet slammed forward, his fist colliding with Paul's gut as he was sent into the side of the Mustang, easily destroying the passenger side door.

After all was said and done, Kazuma turned and slowly walked toward where Mimori was huddled in a patch of tall grass, her arms wrapped around herself as she whimpered. He reached out to grab her and make sure his classmate was okay, but she lashed out, screaming. "**NO STAY AWAY!**"

"Mimori it's okay! It's me, Kazuma!" he yelled, grabbing her wrists as she tried to strike him. Mimori's eyes shot open, slowly raising her head to look around at her surroundings. Kazuma couldn't believe what he was seeing. The black-haired beauty was covered in patches of mud, bruises over her mid-section, cheek still red from where the guy slapped her. Most evident of all, her gorgeous blue eyes were puffy and red, an obvious sign that she was either crying well before this happened, or this had gone on for some time.

"Ka...zu...ma?" she said quietly, shaking in his grasp. As he nodded his head, she launched herself at him, trying to get as tight against him as she could. Sobs wracked her body as she held onto him tightly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mimori, the strong-willed, kind-hearted, do-anything-for-anybody girl was against him, bawling her eyes out. A passing police officer saw the battered car and entered the alley, recognizing Kazuma.

"Kazuma? What's going on here?"

"These two dudes tried to rape my friend. I'm taking her back to my place, I'll leave these two in your care," he said as he picked up Mimori in his arms, heading out of the alley.

"Wait, she might need to get looked at," the officer said, putting his hand on Kazuma's shoulder.

"Right now, she needs rest. I'll bring her in tomorrow to get looked at, but right now...just let me handle this," he said as he headed out and down the road. "And don't worry, I only live a few blocks away," he called over his shoulder, as another patrol car pulled up behind the first.

Well, so much for a normal Friday evening...

* * *

Back at Kazuma's...

"Hey Cougar, thanks for inviting us. That was a good movie," Kimishima said after the movie ended. Ayase and Kanami had gone to take care of the dishes and Akira had gone to the bathroom. The older man shrugged as he got up.

"Eh no problem. If it wasn't for me, Kazuya wouldn't have anyone over ever, aside from Kanami," he said while grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Maybe. But then, I know the code to the keybox in the back. So I could always find a way inside," Kimishima responded, pouring a glass of Pepsi.

"Wouldn't that be trespassing?" Ayase chided.

"Hey, Kazuma's my friend. He wouldn't call the cops on me," he retorted.

"No, he'd just beat you to a bloody pulp," Cougar responded, taking a swig of his cold one.

"Well...yeah, guess he might," he said glumly. Kazuma might have been a friend, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't let his fists do the talking.

"Well enough of that, you want to go play some 360?" Kimishima offered.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna head home. I could use a bit of sleep," the speedster declined.

"Yeah, I need to get home too Kimishima. Akira's got some field trip he and Kanami are going on with their class tomorrow," Ayase added.

"Aw come on! It's a Saturday, don't those idiots realize that field trips are for weekdays like normal people?!" Kimishima countered.

"Life sucks Kimishima," Akira said while entering the kitchen.

"Besides, prom is tomorrow night Kimishima. We need some rest."

Ayase's boyfriend finally gave up, sighing as he moved over to where Kanami was. "Here kid, I'll take over."

"Thanks Kimishima. You're more helpful than you used to be," she said, handing the towel to him. He shrugged as Kanami headed back to her room, Cougar walking toward the front door.

A bump from Ayase's hips after Kanami and Cougar left the room took his gaze to hers. "What?" he asked.

"There a specific reason why you wanted to do the dishes honey?" she asked suspiciously, aware there could be only one reason he wanted to help. "Well...tomorrow night is prom and-" Kimishima never got to finish his sentence, ending on the floor with Ayase holding a wet frying pan in her hand. "Stupid perverted animal..." she mumbled.

And then that's where the night's normalcy ended. Everyone heard Cougar open the door, the sound of a body falling to the floor could be heard.

"Shit! Ayase, Kimishima get in here NOW!"

Ayase jumped over Kimishima's still body, going around the corner. A sharp intake of breath passed her lips as she beheld the seen before her. A winded Kazuma with his Alter activated, a badly beaten and nearly-half naked Mimori on the floor and Cougar closing the door.

"What happened?!" they both asked the Alter-user. Kazuma got up and shook his head as he carried Mimori into his room.

"Not now, ask me later," he said darkly.

Kanami rushed out of her room after Kazuma had shut his door. She whipped past Akira and looked from Ayase to Cougar. "What's going on?"

"We don't know, Kazuma came in wore out with his Alter on, and he was carrying Mimori, one of his classmates. She was all beat up and her clothes were torn," Cougar said while heading through the living room.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, Kazuma is fine-" Ayase said, trying to reassure Kanami, a moan in the kitchen cutting her off. "What was that?" Kanami asked. "Oh don't worry about him."

"Kimishima? Why is there a huge bump on your head?" Akira asked while standing over him.

"God...Ayase, why'd you hit me with that...what did you hit me with anyway?"

"A frying pan."

"What the? What'd I do to deserve that?!"

"Because you were being disgusting!"

"No I wasn't! I was just asking a question!"

"And it was a bad one!"

"But we've been together for over a year, don't you think we should do it already?"

"You're not helping yourself Kimishima."

"Come on! I'm a man, men have needs and wants, just like women do."

"You're not a man, and I'm not a woman."

"My birthday was last week, I'm 18 now. I'm a man legally."

"Legally, not mentally. In any case, I'm still 17 and I just don't feel ready. You got that, MAN??"

Kanami and Akira were watching this go back and forth, like a tennis match, their heads turning from one to the other. They both sighed as the walked out of the room.

"Wanna watch some tv?" Akira asked.

"Okay," Kanami replied.

Kimishima held an ice pack over his head as he glared at Ayase, earning one right back. "Alright then, when WOULD you feel ready?"

Ayase crossed her arms over her chest. "After I'm married. And just so you know, I want to get out of college first before I get married."

"WHAT?! But that could take up to 4 YEARS to get a degree! You really want to wait that long???" Kimishima asked exasperatedly.

Ayase shrugged as she turned to walk out of the room, smirking as she looked back at him slyly. "Maaaybe...maybe not. Guess you'll have to wait and find out. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go see how Mimori's doing. You coming?"

Kimishima watched her leave, her hair seemingly flowing, her hips swaying as she walked out of the room. He sighed in defeat as he slowly followed her. "Why can't she just go easy on me? Things I do for her..." he mumbled as he walked toward Kazuma's room, his head aching and his ego bruised.

* * *

Meanwhile....

Cougar looked at the fist-sized dent that was now part of Kazuma's wall. Said teen was sitting in a chair next to his bed, Mimori huddled under the covers. She had cried herself to sleep, unwilling to sleep unless he was there with her. Kazuma stared angrily at the ground, unable to think of anything other than what the two had done to her.

Cougar shook his head, not so much at the dent, but more at what Mimori had told Kazuma, and he to him. "Listen Kazuya, you've got to take it easy alright?"

"I shouldn't have let them off that easy," Kazuma growled angrily.

"Look Kazuya...you did the right thing. You saved her from being raped, or worse. If you hadn't held back, it would have been you going to jail, not them. Plus, you might have gotten blamed for what happened to Minori if they had found her beaten, those two dead and you with your alter activated. Bad scenario, little bro," Cougar said. Though he was thick-headed most of the time, Kazuma could be reasoned with the right wording. He sighed as his alter finally wore out, dissipating into thin air.

"Guess your right. Still, I don't like it. Look, I've got things taken care of here, why don't you send the others home and stay here the night. I'll call the Kiryuu's and let them know what's going on-"

As if on cue, Kanami knocked on the door, entering to hand the phone to Kazuma.

"It's Mimori's dad...and he doesn't sound too happy Kazu-kun..."

"Speak of the devil."

Taking the phone, he motioned for the other two to leave, closing the door behind them. Taking a breath, he spoke into the line.

"Mr. Kiryuu. Listen, Mimori's fine, she's resting at my place."

"Is she alright?! Let me talk to her."

"Mimori's sleeping right now, I had a few friends over and they helped her out. She was covered in mud and her clothes were ripped. The two jerks who did this to her are down at the station, though I doubt they'll pull anything after what I did to them. Look, she's alright here can I call you tomorrow? It's late and I'm tired. I'll have Cougar stay here with me and we'll look after her...is that okay?"

The phone was silent for what seemed liked an hour before he spoke again. "Alright...I just hope her mother will relax. I'm trusting you young man. And thank you."

After saying goodbye, Kazuma hit the end button, slumping down against the door.

"Man, why cant life just take it easy for once..."

"...ohh...wha...where am I...no....no!"

Kazuma's attention drifted to his bed where Mimori was starting to thrash around. He cursed silently as he got up and grabbed her arms - wrong move. This only made her struggle more, starting to grow louder. "Mimori! Mimori wake up already!" he said, one of her arms getting free and her fist slamming Kazuma across the jaw. His head whipped to the side as her eyes shot open. Hard, ragged breaths exhaled from her mouth as she looked around frantically before stopping on the teen holding his sore jaw.

"...what is....Kazuma...what, where am I?" Mimori asked bewildered.

"Damn...that's some power ya got there Mimori," he said, moving his jaw to check for damage. Nothing more than a mark and some soreness. He then looked at her. "You okay?"

"I...where am I..."

"My place. I found you in an alleyway being assaulted by those guys so I beat their asses to kingdom come," he said, grinning slightly while holding up his right arm.

His attempt at humoring the situation was for nothing, her head bowing as her eyes started to water, memories flooding back of everything that happened the past night.

"_...what's going on?!"_

"_Mimori! It's not what you think!"_

"_I TRUSTED YOU!"_

"_Hey pretty lady, how's about we have a little fun?"_

Small warm droplets landed on her hands as they gripped the blanket, doing her best to hold back the inevitable flood of pain.

_No...I can't cry. Not in front of Kazuma. Guy like him...he hates weakness. How would that make me look...but I..._

The memories continued to bombard her, as if it was a relentless assault that would never end. Her body began to shake compulsively, sobs escaping her. She froze as a pair of strong arms encircled her and pulled her against something solid...hard and yet gentle, warm. Mimori looked up through her watered vision to see Kazuma staring down at her softly.

"It's okay Mimori...you're safe now. Nothing's going to get to you anymore..." he said.

As if on cue, the teen buried her head in his chest and let loose, her pain could be heard down the hallway. Cougar and Kanami slowly walked to their own rooms, turning to look at Kazuma's door, then each other.

"You think she'll be okay?" Cougar asked quietly.

"She just needs time to heal...though it feels to me like there's something more that hasn't been told yet," Kanami replied as she entered her room and closed the door.

Cougar looked at her door oddly, then back at Kazuma's.

"Wonder what that's supposed to mean...?" he asked himself, closing the door slowly.

It would be several more hours before Mimori finally drifted off to sleep under the covers, her cheeks stained with the physical manifestation of the pain that had built up so quickly in one night of pain.

Kazuma lay on the floor next to the bed, unwilling to leave her side.

_Rest easy Mimori...nothing's getting past me._

* * *

**Next:**

**Mimori's pain is only half over. With one problem solved, another arises.**

**Kazuma: "Mimori...just what all happened last night anyway?"**

**And when Kazuma finds out what happened that led to her assault, what will he do?**

**Cougar: "Kazuya, you're not planning anything stupid are you?"**

**Kazuma: "What if I am?"**

**To help smooth things out for Mimori, Kazuma may resort to measures he never thought he'd take.**

**Kazuma: "I was wondering if you'd like to-"**

**Mimori: "..."**

**Next time: Drastic**

Well, that does it for this chapter. I have to say, I like the way the length went, as for how the story's going, well that is for you to decide.


	2. Drastic

SuperShadow30 here. Well, this update's coming a little later than I anticipated, I had hoped to get it out very soon after the first chapter, but with my life the way it is I just didn't get around to it quick enough. Anyway, all I can really say is that I'm glad I'm not letting it become one of the other fics I've done in the past. With that said, on to the story.

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, everything else belongs to the respective owners.

* * *

Mimori's POV

_Darkness...dark and cold._

_Those are what I was feeling._

_I couldn't figure out where I was...all I remember was being with Ryuho...now I don't know where I am...please...I don't want this anymore. Get me out of it...now...please....please!_

I gasped suddenly, shooting up, as my eyes were suddenly open. My breathing was hard, as if I had run a mile just now. After giving myself a few seconds, I glanced around at my surroundings, taking in where I was exactly. It sure wasn't my bedroom, or Ryuho's...in fact this didn't look like anyone's bedroom I've ever seen before. Let's see...a TV, dresser, desktop pc, shelves built into the wall, a large bed I was laying on, a recliner, and various posters on the wall...

"Hey, I see you're awake now."

I turned suddenly to regard who was in here with me.

* * *

Normal POV

"Kazuma? What are you doing here?" Mimori asked startled.

"Uh...this is my room. You're here because I found you in an alley being assaulted by some creeps. Don't worry about them though, even before the police got there I'd already taken care of 'em," Kazuma said, grinning slightly. It faded though when he saw her looking down at the blankets, sighing as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

The two of them sat in silently, glancing at one another when the other wasn't looking.

'_I can't figure it out…he saves me, the guy who's tougher than anyone else, a first-class loner, then has me sleep in his bed…why would he be so…nice to me?' _was the thought that was streaming through Mimori's head.

As for Kazuma, _'Man…I hope she's not pissed at me or something. All I did was bring her home…let her sleep in my bed…hope she thinks I didn't do anything to her…'_

After what seemed hours, they both tried to talk first. Though Mimori was a bit faster.

"Kazuma…I…thank you for letting me stay here, and for saving me. After what happened last night…" Mimori said as she looked away solemnly, a strange small smile crossing her lips.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Those guys just have serious issues, that's all," the fighter said.

"No no, that's not what I mean…it happened well before that. Had it been any other night, I would have put up more of a fight," Mimori said, shaking her head lightly from side to side. Now Kazuma was truly confused.

"What do you mean Mimori…what happened?" Kazuma said.

"…well…"

~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~

Flashback – 15 hours earlier

It was 5 pm, at a local restaurant. Aside from the other patrons, a green-haired teen accompanied Mimori into the establishment. That teen was Ryuho Tairen, son of a wealthy businessman. A well-built, tall athlete, one you might call a prock, or a preppy jock. Not only that, he was probably one of the best looking guys in the senior class of the high school, and he was an alter-user like Kazuma, one of only a handful in the class. His was known as Zetsuei, a truly powerful alter, only able to be topped by the loner's Shell Bullet. So it was only natural that he and Mimori were together, seeing as she was also a preppy athlete. But even though others saw them as prep or a jock, (or both) they were in fact nothing like that. Their personalities were more refined and introverted, more likely to be kind and courteous to everyone, than to be vain and uncaring.

As the seemingly happy couple sat down at their table, Mimori looked around, wondering why it was that they were teens and yet were acting like adults already.

'_Sometimes I wish that Ryuho would take me somewhere more fitting of our age…ugh…' _Mimori got up from her seat.

"Everything all right Mimori?" the Alter-user asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine. I just need to go to the restroom real quick, be back soon Ryuho," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

A few moments later, she was getting ready to go back out, but stopped as she looked at herself in the mirror. She leaned on her hands over the counter, bowing her head as she sighed.

'_What am I doing…I shouldn't be here…I'm starting to feel like this is all wrong. I don't want to be having this kind of lifestyle…I want something else…I just wish I knew what that was…'_ Mimori thought sadly, thinking maybe her and Ryuho weren't working out. How right she was, for as she exited the restroom and looked over to their table, she froze in her tracks, her eyes going blank and lifeless as she looked to see her boyfriend, his mouth locked with another. It was Scheris, her so-called best friend, both their eyes were closed and they were enjoying it. As they pulled apart, Ryuho looked her and way and his eyes also shot open. Not waiting for an explanation, she turned and ran right out the door, heading down the sidewalk.

Ryuho's calling to her stopped her, standing with her back turned as he approached.

"Mimori…it wasn't what it looked like…" he started, but was stopped as she reached around and slammed her hand across his cheek, a sharp and loud resounding slap could be heard for a quarter mile as she glared at him, her tears spilling with tears.

"…how could you…how could you do this to me…?" she said angrily.

"Mimori, please, let me explain-"

"Explain? Explain?! How can you possibly explain that?" she said exasperatedly.

"Mimori! It's not what you think!" Ryuho said desperately. His answer was met with a first to his unscathed right cheek, sending him staggered back. Had it been in the halls of the crowded school, you would be able to hear a pin drop. Her scream of anguish pierced the silence that Ryuho held, holding his bruised jaw.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Mimori cried as she turned and ran. Ryuho held out his hand as if to stop her, but knew there was no point. There was no reasoning with her when she was this upset. Scheris walked up alongside Ryuho, taking a napkin out from the restaurant to clean up a bit of blood that seeped from the corner of his mouth.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"…I really don't know Scheris…come on, I'll take you home," he said solemnly.

Mimori ran and ran, not caring where she ended up. She stopped near an open alley, her tears and sobs keeping her from going any further. Her whole being was in pain; the rain that was now falling around her only reflected how she was feeling.

But the night was not through with putting her through hell, a car pulled up near her and the two doors opened and closed. "Hey there hottie," a strange, unknown voice spoke as the figures walked up toward her. Mimori looked at the two, now scared for her safety than anything else. She turned to run but was grabbed from behind, a hand clamping over her mouth that was trying to scream out. The teen didn't struggle nor fight as much as she might have, weak emotionally and mentally from the night's events thus far.

She didn't remember much after that; until they were about to truly rape her, the same thought running through her head.

'…_Please…someone…anyone, HELP ME!'_

As if sent from heaven, the cry of pain could be heard from one that was standing away from her and the main assailant. She could make out a figure that was now assaulting her would-be rapists. When both were down, she panicked, stopping only when she recognized her savior. It was then she blacked out and remembered no more.

~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;

End flashback

Mimori was jumped and lightly cried out in surprise as Kazuma had stood up and slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a good-sized dent in the drywall. She looked at the teen in fright as he stood there, growling and breathing heavily in an attempt to control his rage.

"I can't believe this…so it was him this whole time? That bastard cheats on you and then doesn't go after you? I'll beat his ass into the ground!" he yelled out. As he turned toward the door, he was toppled to the ground.

Kazuma opened his eyes to see Mimori holding his arms down, straddling him. They looked each other in the eyes, gold mixing with sapphire.

"Please don't…I know you want to get back at him Kazuma, I know you don't get along with him but please…don't fight Ryuho. I've already gone through enough of him…I cant bear any more…just let it go, please!" she said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

The teen-fighter looked at her pleading expression, sighing as he looked away and gave in. "Alright…I wont fight him…for now anyway. Can't promise I wont get into a brawl with him later, but for now I'll let it go…" Kazuma said. Mimori thanked him, thinking of something else.

'_Wow…his arms are bigger than Ryuho's…I…I never realized how…good Kazuma looks…wait what am I thinking?!' _Mimori thought, her gaze threatening to drift downward.

As for Kazuma, he was trying not to look at Mimori's…assets. _'Damnit Mimori, will you please get the hell off me!'_

"Mimori…can you get off me now…I think we both could use some breakfast…" Kazuma said.

"Um…yes I suppose you're right," she said quietly. Getting to her feet, the teen stood over her, motioning her to follow him.

Several hours later…

Kazuma was standing outside his house, leaning against one of the porch's corner posts. He sipped on his drink as he thought about the past day's events. He never imagined his secret crush would be the one he saved the previous night.

"So, I take it Miss Minori is all right?" asked his surrogate brother as he stepped out onto the porch, sitting on the step. Kazuma growled in frustration.

"Her name's Mimori, get it right."

"Whatever. Kazuya…you're not planning anything stupid are you?" The teen growled at him.

"What if I am?" Cougar looked at him in surprise.

"Didn't you promise her you wouldn't?" Kazuma shrugged.

"Just a thought, I really want to anyway. Not like she'd be able to stop me, right?"

Cougar looked at Kazuma, sighing as he lit a cigarette, took a puff and looked at his smoke with half-open eyes. "Listen Kazuya, I can't tell you how to run your life, but."

He looked at him with a regard of seriousness.

"I care about her too, so don't screw things up like he did. Got it? If you make her cry, I'll make sure there's nothing left of you, even if you are my bro."

Kazuma threw his hands back and forth in a pushing manner, grinning as he turned his head. "Relax, relax. I was only kiddin', I wont throw the first punch. You know that's not my style."

Cougar nodded as he stood up, dropping his stick and stamping it out. "Alright, so long as you use your head. But seriously, what are you going to do?" he asked. Kazuma stood in thought for a moment, arms crossed and eyes closed before looking at Cougar.

"I'm going to ask her out. I don't care if its what you'd call as rebound, I just want to get her to know that not all guys are pricks."

"Well…alright. Just know that she might not say yes after having her heart busted to pieces last night."

Kazuma watched his brother take off in his sports car, going inside to make an important phone call.

~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;

Kiryu Residence – 3 p.m.

Mimori was the daughter of wealthy businessman Tadanori Kiryu and successful lawyer Yuko Kiryu. Both raised her well and cared about their daughter dearly, though for the past 10 years they had been spending more and more time working, and less and less time as a family. But when they heard their daughter had been assaulted (and rescued), they were more than grateful to have her back.

Flashback – 11 a.m.

Kazuma pulled up in front of Mimori's decent sized mansion. He whistled slightly, having never been to her place. "Nice place ya got here. Sorry I can't stay; I've got a few things to take care of. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Kazuma wasn't sure, but he shrugged as the teen got out and closed the passenger side door.

"Later." The fighter waved to her as he pulled away and took off down the road. Mimori made her way up the steps, taking a deep breath before opening the door and going inside. Immediately she was pulled into an embrace by her mother, who started crying as soon as she was inside.

"Wha?"

"Oh Mimori…I'm so sorry…are you alright honey??"

"Mother…"

Tadanori rushed in, looking his daughter over carefully before looking her straight in the eyes.

"Mimori…what were you thinking going off by yourself like that? Don't you realize you could have been killed?"

"Tadanori, please-"

"Didn't you think about what you put your mother, and I through? Why did you run away from Ryuho like that?"

"Dad, he cheated on me!" Both parents stopped when they heard this. Mimori explained what had happened, and everything about her growing want to separate from Ryuho. This changed his father's look.

"I'm going to have a long chat with him and his father then. And we can't forget about your hero. Where is he anyway?"

"He dropped me off, he had some things to take care of back at home," Mimori said.

"In any case, I'm just happy that our daughter is safe," Yuko said while hugging her daughter.

"Mom…daddy…"

End flashback

Yuko was working on a case when the phone rang. Not waiting for their butler to answer, she picked up the phone. "Hello, Yuko Kiryu speaking."

"Uh, hey. Is um, Mimori there?" spoke a gruff young man.

"May I ask who's calling?" The speaker hesitated before answering.

"It's Kazuma. I'm a classmate of hers."

"I see…just out of curiosity, are you perhaps the one who saved her last night?" This caught the attention of Tadanori who was walking past the doorway, listening to his wife.

"…yeah, I'm the guy."

"I see, one moment please," she said as she transferred the call to Mimori's room. When she heard who it was, Mimori sat up in her bed, straightening her hair. She steadied herself as she spoke into the receiver.

"Kazuma, what can I do for you?" The teen hesitated again.

"Well…you see…Mimori I kind of…I want to ask you something…" She blinked as she listened to his nervousness. That wasn't like the Kazuma she knew, or at least was used to seeing and hearing about.

"What is it?" Kazuma gulped at the other end as he played with the cord.

"…would you…would you like to go…to a movie or something tonight?"

This threw Mimori for a loop. Was he seriously asking her out? She wasn't sure what to say, breathing for a moment as she thought this over.

"…I don't know…I mean…after everything that happened with Ryuho…"

"Mimori, I know he hurt you but, I'm not exactly looking for a date date, more like us going to the movies, hanging out, that sort of thing."

She thought for a moment, not replying right away. What he said…well it sounded crazy, yet it might not hurt. After all, it wasn't like she was going to go back to Ryuho. She had intended to end it with him anyway, so you could say it was meant to be.

"Well…I suppose it couldn't hurt. What time?" she asked. Kazuma's tone immediately changed.

"Um, how's about 6?" Mimori agreed to the time, deciding it was plenty of time.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Later Mimori."

"Bye Kazuma."

As they both hung up the phone, they both had slight blushes on their faces, both thinking the same thing.

'_It's just as friends, no reason to think its anything more…right?'_

~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~

5:30 p.m. – Kazuma's house

"Kazuma, you look so handsome!" Kanami exclaimed at her surrogate older brother. Kazuma groaned at her definition of him after asking her.

"Handsome? Damnit, that's not what I was looking for…"

"Well you have to admit, you're not a bad looker Kazuya. You could have any girl you want, and you're going to get the best of the best with Miss Minori."

"Damn you Cougar! It's not like that between us, she just got done with that asshole, it's just a-"

"Just a date." Kazuma glared at Kimishima he and Ayase walked in.

"I'm telling you guys, it's not like that!"

"Say what you want little Kazu, it's a date none the less."

"…great, thanks for reinforcing me guys."

"You're welcome!" they all exclaimed.

5:50 p.m. – Kiryu residence

"Cammy, I told you it's not like that! We're just going to the movies, that's all."

"Yeah, that's how things start out. But pretty soon you're at the park, then end up in the guys car, then-"

"Cammy!" Tachibana said, his face red along with Mimori's as his girlfriend laughed.

"I'm kidding! Jeez, loosen up Mimori."

"It's not funny Cammy!"

The roar of a truck's engine alerted them to Kazuma's presence on the property.

"Sounds like your future boyfriend's here," Cammy said while throwing her thumb to the window. Mimori ran over and looked down. Sure enough, the crimson haired teen was walking with his hands in his pockets around the hood of his white Chevy, stopping to take in the surroundings.

"Okay, I've got to go now. See you guys later!" she exclaimed, running down the stairs and out the door, heading toward the truck.

"Hey Mimori, sorry I'm a little early-"

"Come on, let's go!"

"Wha-?"

"NOW!"

Without fighting it, he got in the truck with her, taking off out of the driveway and out onto the road. They drove in silence, neither really talking, as they were both too nervous. His stereo was blasting out a popular group that he liked, Mimori listening to it carefully.

"What's the song?" she called over the music. He turned it down for a second.

"Someone That You're With, Nickelback," he shouted before turning it back up.

Listening to the words that were spewing out, she started to think about what Cammy said.

'I wonder…'

~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;

9:30 p.m. – nearby park

Kazuma and Mimori were standing on an outlook, looking out over the river that ran along the edge of the park. They were both thinking about what had happened, not willing to really talk openly about what happened earlier.

Flashback – One-hour prior

The two were sitting off to the side in the half-empty theater. It was a movie that had been out for a while, so most had already seen it. Throughout the movie, Kazuma continued to glance to his side at Mimori. His gaze traveled from her long, silky black hair, to her perfect ivory skin, from her lips that were smooth, to her supple breasts, her angelic curves. He stopped from going any lower, jerking his vision back to the movie.

'_Damn…those jeans…and that blouse…it's obvious she's not TRYING to get me riled up, yet she doesn't even have to!'_ Kazuma cursed in his mind about how this was happening. He wanted to get her all to himself, but not when she was freshly broken up about things.

If he only knew…

Mimori herself was trying not to look at him as much either. His sculpted body from both years of fighting and his high school sports career was still fresh on him. It was true what Cammy had said; he COULD have any girl he wanted. The long-sleeved shirt he was wearing as well as his black jeans fit him perfectly.

Their vision ending up catching one another, his arm already having found its way around her shoulder. They looked into one another's eyes, slowly moving closer. Just as they were about to meet, they pulled away. One cursed under their breath, the other…well okay, they both cursed under their breath, wondering what they were thinking trying to kiss the other on a first date.

End flashback

Now they were standing, wondering about separate things. Kazuma was contemplating about the kiss that they almost had, which made no sense this early on, while Mimori was wondering about the teen's relationship status – basically, wondering why he wasn't with anyone.

"Kazuma, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked.

"How come you're single?" That wasn't one he expected from Mimori. He was taken aback, but then looked out at the water.

"Well…I just never found someone who I could really be happy with. In fact, tonight's the first 'date' I've ever been on. But in case you're wondering how I knew what to do on one, well Cougar gave me pointers and I've watched TV, movies, that sort of thing so I pretty much picked it up along the way."

Mimori looked at Kazuma in a new light. She never would have imagined that someone like him with a rep of being rough and dangerous could be so…knowledgeable and more like a gentlemen than 20 men combined.

"I'm impressed Kazuma, really. But then…why did you say yes to me?"

Kazuma thought about it, smiling as he looked at her.

"Ask me again later. Come on, it's getting late."

As Kazuma pulled up to her house, he started thinking about something that was nagging him for some time. Now that Ryuho and Mimori weren't together anymore…

"Hey…are you still going to prom?"

Mimori stopped as he asked her a question she hadn't even thought of.

'Oh no…I completely forgot. I'm supposed to go with Ryuho! But…if were no longer together…then…'

"I…I don't think so…I'm not going with Ryuho anyway, and it's too late for me to get a new date. Besides, who's going to take me, everyone's taken."

"…I'll take you Mimori."

"You Kazuma? You want to take me to prom?"

'You have no idea Mimori…'

"I'd be more than happy to take you."

"…okay, just promise me one thing." He looked at her oddly.

"What?"

"Promise me, no matter what happens, that you wont fight Ryuho at the dance."

"Mimori, you know I cant do that. If he tries to start anything…" She wasn't giving up.

"Then at least for tomorrow night, please?" Kazuma glanced off to the side, then back at her pleading eyes. He sighed as he nodded to her response.

"Alright, I'll do my best for you Mimori."

She smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek before heading inside. This sudden contact froze Kazuma to the porch, staring at the door that she had disappeared behind. He slowly turned and walked back to his truck.

On the other side, Mimori leaned against the door, sliding down to the floor. Her hand was clutching the piece of blouse that was over her chest.

'What…what is this…this feeling I'm feeling? Why did I kiss him on the cheek? And more importantly, why did I try to kiss him in the theater?'

These thoughts plagued the girl's mind as she climbed the stairs to her room, closing the door as she listened to the roar of his engine, slowly fading away into the night.

'And yet…it looked like he wanted to.'

That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks, a sharp gasp escaping her lips.

'Oh God…am I…am I falling for him? Falling for Kazuma?'

Kazuma couldn't help but think about her, Mimori Kiryu would be on his mind and in his dreams that night.

'Mimori…Kiryu…'

* * *

Next: 

Kazuma and Mimori have agreed to go to prom. Yet things won't go so easily.

Mimori: "What do you mean you don't have a tux? What about this one?"

Kazuma: "Not that one! It looks horrible!"

A happy couple has their own troubles.

Ayase: "You lost the tickets?!"

Kimishima: "I had them in my pockets just an hour ago!"

And someone finds out about Friday night.

??????: "Are you certain?"

???????: "Without a doubt, this is the real deal."

??????: "Then I'll make sure he suffers."

Next time: Preparation

Hope you like this one. Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Preparation

SS30 here. I deeply apologize for the unintended absence, however summer had started by the time I got around to wanting this updated and I left for a trip. By the time I got back, there was just so much going on that I kept pushing it back further and further. Then one day, I started watching Gundam Seed and decided to write a fic on that one, however THAT got delayed as well. I decided to make things interesting however I wont reveal any sort of details for it. You'll have to read it once the first chapter is published to see what I mean. Trust me, I think you'll enjoy it just as much as you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: Only thing here that's mine is the plot. Everything else is the respective property of the respective owners.

* * *

Saturday had finally come, dawning bright and clear, it proved that this May 2nd would be much more memorable than the class of 2009's previous ones put together, or at least some hoped it would that night. For most guys, there was little to worry about as most sane ones would have prepared themselves long ago for this. However, that was not the case for one Kazuma Torisuna.

"Let me get this straight, you buy tickets to prom, you have transportation as a no problem, even getting a date is not an issue, but you didn't get a tux?" Cougar asked the frantic brawler as he threw clothes from one side of his room to the other, his closet seemingly erupting with pieces of clothing.

"Lay off damnit! I was busy with other things, I forgot!" he yelled at his brother.

"Like that's anything new. Didn't Mimori call earlier asking you about it?"

"Yeah, I tried to avoid telling her, but she got it out of me..." The speedy alumni chuckled slightly.

"Let me guess, she said she'd be coming over to help you look." Kazuma stared at him.

"How'd you know?" He shrugged.

"Trust me little bro, I've been around the block a few times. I know that certain women tend to try to get things done themselves since they don't trust us."

Kazuma scoffed at him. "Please, I already told you. Were not a couple, its nothing like that between her and me."

Cougar simply gave Kazuma a grin then shook his head. "Yeah, but for how long?"

A shirt collided with his face as Kazuma glared, gritting his teeth. "Don't push it man, I'm not in a good mood. How am I supposed to take Mimori if I don't even have a damn thing to wear?!"

"Well, maybe I can be of assistance," Mimori's angelic voice was heard as she pushed past Cougar.

"Oh, hey Meems. I appreciate you coming over, but seriously, I don't have a damn thing."

"Meems?" Cougar asked bewildered.

"Well, it's a little late to go out and rent one so there must be one in here."

"Yeah, but I cant find anything," Kazuma said desperately, not liking how Mimori was heading for the closet.

"Meems??" Cougar said with a cocky grin.

"Cougar...shut up," Kazuma said low and threatening.

"Wait, Kazuma what are you talking about?" The two brothers looked to the side toward the closet.

"What do you mean you don't have a tux? What about this one?" Mimori said as she pulled out the suit. Whereas Kazuma had a horrified look on his face, Cougar was starting to crack up.

"You've gotta be kidding me? Not that one!"

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Kazuma stared at her with an open mouth.

"Are you crazy! I can't wear that, it looks horrible!"

Mimori looked over the lavendar tux, seeing nothing wrong, she frowned. "I see no problem with you wearing this. Besides it's all you've got, right?"

"Well yeah, but it's ugly..." Kazuma whined. The black-haired teen started to frown more, her patience starting to falter.

"Well, you could always just-"

"Everyone's going to laugh at me, and I'll just look like a fool..."

"I'm trying to tell you that-"

"And then that bastard Ryuhou will humiliate me like he always does!"

With that last statement, Mimori slammed the tux onto the bed and lost her patience.

"Will you listen to me!"

A stagnant silence filled the room, so much so that a pin dropping could be heard. The two men stared at Mimori, neither ever having heard her lose her temper. It was normal for others to get angry, but Mimori Kiryu? It was just wasn't like her. She seemed to seethe for a few seconds before realizing what she did, pushing past Kazuma who had a sullen look on his face. After she left the room, Cougar looked at Kazuma.

"What just happened...?"

"I'm guessing....she's still fairly upset about what happened over the last couple days, with Ryuhou and those two guys....it'll probably be awhile before she goes back to normal," Kazuma explained.

'_More like IF she gets back to normal...' _he thought while looking toward the door, then back down to the tux.

Cougar shrugged as he headed out the door to see that Mimori was alright.

"Damnit....things I do to make her happy....hope I don't end up regretting this..." Kazuma said to himself as he walked over and shut the bedroom door so he could change.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town...

All was quiet in the peaceful suburb, everyone enjoying their Saturday morning, that is until a loud crash jolted everyone out of their reverie. The occupants of the area looked toward a lonely, and somewhat run-down house that large crashes and bangs could be heard, as well as the sound of two people arguing, one male and one female.

Asuka Tachibana, and his girlfriend Cammy stared at the door, slowly turning to look at each other, then decided to step inside the slightly open door of the friends' house they came over to visit.

The sight they were greeted with could either have been viewed as frightening, or comedic. The front room had various items scattered across the floor. Drawers and cupboards were either left standing open, or were emptied of their contents, this being true for every room in the house. In the kitcen, stood Kimishima and Ayase, the former scratching his head nervously, while the latter had her hands on her hips, seething in anger. Neither were aware of Tachibana or Cammy at this point.

(Insert traditional comedic couple scene)

"I'm going to ask you, one more time...where are they?" Ayase said, the attempt at controlling her anger was far too evident.

"I...I lost them," Kimishima said quietly.

At this, his girlfriend grabbed him by the collar, lifting him clear of the ground and growled menacingly.

"HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU LOSE THE TICKETS TO PROM YOU IDIOT! OF ALL THE LAME-BRAINED THINGS YOU'VE DONE!" she yelled, her eyes blazing with anger.

"I told you! I set them on the table last night so I'd remember!"

"AND WHERE ARE THEY NOW! CAN YOU ANSWER THAT ONE KUNIHIKO?!"

When silence greeted her, she tossed him against the wall, swirls replacing his eyes after his head bashed against the wall.

"Kimishima! Ayase, you didn't have to-" Tachibana started, but backed off when her glare was directed toward him.

"Uhh...nevermind."

After Kimishima was brought around, and things were for the most part put back in order, the two couples found themselves in the main room, talking things over about the past week, among other things.

"Yeah, I know, things have been kinda hectic," Cammy said, a small laugh escaping her. Kimishima was quiet through most of this.

"Hey, something wrong?" Asuka asked.

"Still trying to remember where you lost the tickets?" Ayase inquired with her eyes closed while drinking from her iced tea.

"No...they'll come up eventually. What I've been wondering about...is this whole situation with Mimori."

At that, everyone turned their attention to the teen.

"I mean think about it, I've known Ryuhou for quite awhile and he's always been a bit of a serious guy as far back as I can recall. But for him to up and pull something like this with Scheris...I figured the guy had more understanding of women than that," he said with a tone of seriousness.

"I know. Ryuhou and I have been friends for years but lately he's been acting different. Ever since about 3 years ago," Tachibana stated.

This is when Cammy spoke up. "Wait, 3 years ago?"

Tachibana looked at her oddly. "Isn't that when Scheris joined our class?"

"Yeah, why would that...wait you don't think that-"

Kimishima cut him off. "It doesn't matter. What I'm more concerned about is what Kazuma's going to do."

"Kazuma? What do you mean hun?" Ayase asked, now concerned about where Kimishima was going with this.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Ayase. Think about it, if Kazuma is going to go with Mimori to prom, and Ryuhou with Scheris, throw in the fact that those two guys want nothing more than to beat the crap out of one another AND add that Mimori was dumped AND almost raped on the same night, that guy's going to be on edge. I have a really bad feeling that tonight something bad's going to happen."

As if to mirror the sinking feeling the group had now, the sky had clouded up, and the distant rumble of thunder could be heard.

On the other side of the city, Ryuhou woke in another's bed to the growing clouds outside.

"A storm's coming..." he mumbled to no one in particular. As he stretched, his cell phone started vibrating. The creaking of the bed was soon followed by the soft footsteps of the man walking over to the chair with his phone on it, along with his clothes. Pulling on his boxers, he flipped open his phone and read the text. His eyes grew wide and his breath was caught in his mouth.

Movement behind him alerted to a naked Scheris, clad in the bed sheet as she sat up in the bed. "What is it Ryuhou?"

"I...I don't believe it..." he said, moving to sit on the bed after handing his phone to Scheris. Her eyes grew wide at the message.

_Ryuhou_

_Got word that Mimori was attacked on Thursday evening. Says that Kazuma was involved somehow. Nothing else is for sure right now. Let you know when we find out anything else._

_Urizane_

"I can't...believe this. Kazuma he..." Scheris said quietly.

Ryuhou stared at the ground, the full understanding of what he had done weighed heavily on him.

_If I hadn't cheated on her...if I had talked things over with her before...but I didn't. I didn't go talk to her, and she ended up like this. Worst of all, Kazuma...I simply cant believe he would do such a thing. But it doesn't matter._

"Ryuhou, are you certain? Absolutely certain he would do this?"

"Scheris, I'm not sure what to believe right now. I don't know if breaking up with her beforehand would have prevented her attack or not. I also don't understand why or for what reason Kazuma would go and attack Mimori. But what I do know for sure is that he will pay."

Thunder rumbled over head as he stood, Ryuhou staring at his clenched fist.

"Mark my words, I will make Kazuma suffer for harming Mimori."

Scheris looked away, sighing as she contemplated her actions.

_Should I...?_

Miles away, Kazuma finally walked out to the main room. Cougar was calmly watching tv, the sky having grown dark. He glanced over to Kazuma, who was now wearing the tux. Sighing, he looked back at the tv.

"That is by far the best and the worst you've ever looked little brother," Cougar said with a slight smirk.

A growl filled the room as Kazuma glared at him. "Shut it..."

The speedster pointed with his thumb toward the south side of the house, the tuxedo-clad man looking toward the patio door.

"Go talk to her man," he said quietly, which Kazuma merely nodded at.

Mimori sighed as she sat in the swinging bench, contemplating over the past week's events, wondering why she snapped at Kazuma like that.

_It's not like me to get angry over something so small..._

"I'm such a fool," she said to no one in particular.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, maybe a little upset over my whining maybe, but a fool...nah," the fighter's gruff voice said as he emerged from inside the house.

"K-kazuma..." Mimori spoke, startled at his sudden appearance. "Why are you out here?"

Said teen looked at her oddly, scratching his head. "Uh, I came out to see how you're doing. So....yeah, is everything okay?"

She nodded slowly, doing her best to hide her issues. Unfortunately, Kazuma wasn't buying it. "Somehow, I'm not convinced Mimori. Come on, tell me what the real deal is."

"Really, Kazuma. I'm fine," she said to him, a bit more desperately. His eyes narrowed slightly at her reply. "Tell me what's wrong."

She bit her lip, trying everything she could to hold back. "Please, just let it be." A growl emerged from him as he was losing his patience. "Will you just tell me?!"

Mimori looked at him, knowing she wasn't helping things. "I'm sorry..."

Kazuma looked at her as he realized his mistake by pushing it, sighing. "No no, I messed up. I didn't mean to push it. I'll just, let you alone..."

As he turned to go back inside, a light sniffle stopped him in his tracks. Turning his gaze to look at her slightly, his golden gaze widened at the sight that beheld him.

_She's crying?_

Turning fully to the dark-haired girl, he stared at her as the floodgates of emotion were beginning to open. "I'm so stupid..."

"Hey wait a minute, if this is over me and this get-up, then don't worry about. I'll wear it really. I just didn't like it all that much, that's all-"

"It's not that *sniff*, it's...just this whole situation. I didn't see how he was *sniff* skipping out on seeing me, how he would say he *sob* had things to do when really he was seeing her...and then I let myself get into that place, not caring where I was going..."

By now, Kazuma was sitting beside her, his arm around her shoulder as he finally realized the entire problem.

_Stupid, so freaking stupid! I should have known better, there's no way she'd recover so quickly, nobody could. Mimori's been hiding this pain the entire time, trying to make me believe everything was okay._

He sighed as he looked out towards the lawn as it began to rain, the drops hitting the tin roof of the patio. "Well, you and I are stupid in one regard." This got Mimori's attention, her sobbing ebbing as she looked with watery eyes. "W-what do you mean?"

Moving his hands together while bending over, his elbows on his knees he continued.

"Well, you went and hid your pain from me, making me believe you were alright and everything. And me, heh I went and fell for the whole thing. I should have seen through it, I'm sorry Mimori."

He looked back at her, moving back up to look slightly down at her, their height difference easily apparent. Blushing, she looked down slightly as Kazuma wiped her tears away.

"No no, really. I'll be okay...just..."

"Hm? What is it?" Kazuma asked her. She then moved toward him, leaning herself against Kazuma as his eyes widened and a redness formed on his face. "H-hey! What're you-"

"Stay with me...just stay with me like this okay...?" she whispered while gripping his jacket sleeve. He looked off to the side, thinking for second or two before his gloved hand rose and settled gently on her head, stroking her silky black lochs slowly, eyes closing half-way. "I don't want to be alone..."

Mimori settled against him, closing her eyes slowly as she drifted off to sleep, a few stray tears running down her smooth cheeks. Both teens listened to the rain as the tin roof was peltered by rain drops.

"Yeah...I'll stay here as long as you like Mimori...as long as you like." He stared out toward the darkening sky, the rain continuing like this well into the evening.

Several hours later, the rain had let up for over an hour by the time Kazuma showed up to the Kiryu residence, decked out in his tux. She had returned to her home an hour after her breakdown to ready herself for the dance that evening. Cougar had offered up his car for him to take Mimori to the prom, so long as he didn't break anything. The fighter sighed as he walked up toward the front door.

"Okay then. I've gotten myself this far, might as well go all the way for her," the man said as he knocked on the front door.

"Hope tonight turns out for the best," he said to himself, the sky overhead still rumbled with the storm that was to come.

* * *

Next:

Kazuma takes Mimori to prom, with the hopes that the night betters her after the pain she was put through the week prior. And his feelings start to shift in a new direction.

Kazuma: Mimori...you look...wow.

Mimori: Do you...really like it that much?

However, the night will be anything but uneventful, as Ryuhou won't let things go. And issue a challenge to the warrior before him without knowing the full story.

Ryuhou: I'll make you pay for what you did to her!

Kazuma: You're going way over the line man, you don't even know a damn thing about what happened!

Ryuhou: I know enough.

Kazuma: You sure about that?

And before the night is over, Kazuma's resolve will be pushed to the limit.

??????: Kazuma! You have to come with me.

Kazuma: What...did you say?

Next time: Misunderstanding

Sorry for the long wait, again I was intending to have this updated a long time ago however, it just kept getting delayed by every little thing. I'll do my absolute best to make sure it isn't delayed again. Reviewing and messaging me does help, as does any input you might have.


End file.
